Flower Bud
by Elizabeth87
Summary: When Jack's grandfather dies, Jack is called to a small village in the middle of nowhere to take care of the farm. How will his life unfold? Will he find true love? Rebuild the farm to its former splendor? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Flower Bud**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Jack stared at the faded, crooked, wooden sign with sadness. The sign read "Flower Bud Village", and it was where he had spend countless summers as a child, with his grandpa, on his farm. He remembered the first time he milked a cow, and how his hands were so little and weak, he could hardly get any milk out. His grandpa stood behind him, just watching, knowing that he would get it in the end. Now his grandpa had passed away, and he was returning to take care of the legal and business end of things.

As Jack stood at the entrance to the village, tears hung in his eyes, knowing that his beloved grandpa was gone. He sighed heavily, and started up the path toward the farm that he loved so much.

The doorknob felt familiar and trusted in Jack's hand. He paused for a moment before turning it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he very gingerly opened the door.

Jack had to stoop to get through the doorway. He hadn't seen his grandpa in a few years, but now he guessed that he might have been a lot shorter than he remembered. A few rays of light trickled through the one small window. Jack blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get them to adjust. There was a small bed against the left side of the room, neatly made, with a dark blue bedspread on it. A nightstand with some books on it was next to it. A presumably homemade table was in the center, with an empty vase on it, and an ancient TV set sat on the opposite wall from where he stood. That was it.

Jack inhaled, taking in the scent of his grandpa. He knew it would eventually dissipate, but for now, it was just as if he had never left. He walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge. A dark red, leather book was on the end table, and Jack picked it up. It was a photo album. He opened it, and on the inside cover was a handwritten note. It said:

_Dear Jack,_

_This is a photo album that I made for you. You see, I'm old and sick, and I know that soon I will be gone, and you will be called to put my affairs in order. I understand that you are a young man now, and you have much more exciting things to do than to come take care of paperwork, but I could only have you to come do this for me. I trust you more than anyone. _

_I also have a favor for you to ask. As you know, my farm was one of the greatest sources of pleasure for me, and I would be very sad to see it fall into disrepair, or for it to be sold to someone who didn't care about it the way I did. I want you to have it. I know you love this place, and I cannot think of anyone better suited to run it. Therefore, I have left it to you. All of it. My tools, my land, the barns, everything. _

_I understand if you don't want this responsibility, or if you have obligations back home. If so, please feel free to sell the farm, and keep the money for yourself. But if you do want to keep the farm, please know that nothing would make me happier._

_As I come to the end of this letter, I realize that I haven't told you how much I love you. I will always love you. You made me the proudest grandfather in the world, and I thank the Goddess for all of the time we had together. I hope that you have a wonderful life, _

_Love always,_

_Grandpa_

Jack closed the album, tears blurring his vision. He should have come to see him before this. He could have told him that he loved him. He could have told him how proud he was to be his grandson. But it was too late. He wiped his eyes, and opened the album again.

The first page was a picture of his grandparents' wedding day. His grandmother looked beautiful and bright. She died before he was born. His grandpa was young, handsome, and full of promise.

The next one was of his grandparents and his father, when he was just born. After that came pictures of his father at various ages, the teenage ones with a pretty young girl. She was his mother. They moved to the city together and got married. Shortly after, they had Jack. They divorced when he was 12, and she moved somewhere down south. He hadn't heard from her since.

The last picture in the book was of him and his grandpa, sitting under an apple tree, with Bessie, the dog. Jack was about six in the picture, and was wearing his grandpa's baseball hat.

Jack slowly closed the album, running his hands over the soft leather cover. He swallowed, and replaced it on the nightstand. He thought about his grandpa's request. He had been planning on going to university in the city, but it was never something he had truly desired. His father wanted him to be a lawyer, and Jack had just assumed that that was what he would do. The thought of spending the rest of his life in this village, on this farm, was strange, but not unpleasant. It certainly wasn't something he could just decide all of a sudden.

A glance to the old wall clock with a knife and fork for the hour and minute hands told Jack that it was nearing 9:00 pm. He was exhausted, and rubbed his face hard. He yawned, and kicked off his boots. He pulled back the covers and slid into bed, his whole body relaxing. He closed his eyes, and sleep soon claimed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I know it sounds like a million other HM fanfics out there, but my whole goal here is to finish it, because I don't normally do that. I hope you like it, it's just going to chronicle the first few years on the farm. I'm going to try to make it long, and I love reviews! Please, please, please review! The more reviews I get, the more I will want to add chapters. Also, I promise to read my reviewers' stories!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flower Bud**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Jack awoke the next morning to a knock at the door. Raising his head an inch off the pillow and squinting at the window, he saw the top of a red hat, bobbing back and forth. He furrowed his brow in confusion, and slowly got out of bed, stretching his arms behind him. As he pulled open the door, he had to look almost directly down to see the caller.

"Hello! You must be Jack!" A jolly voice greeted him. Jack hadn't quite woken up at this point, and furiously rubbed his eyes. He uttered some form of salutation in return, and gave a mighty yawn, leaning against the doorway for support.

"I'm Mayor Thomas, and I'm here to welcome you to our fine village! Were you sleeping? Terribly sorry, you know, had no idea you'd be a late sleeper! Most of us in the village get up early. Did you know that it's eleven o'clock?"

Jack was more awake now, and took in the appearance of his visitor. He was, obviously, a very short man, dressed in a red suit, and matching hat. He had spectacles perched on the end of his nose, and a brass pocket watch in one hand. Jack took a deep breath before answering.

"Um, sorry. I uh, was pretty tired. Had some stuff of my Grandpa's to go through, and I didn't set the alarm," said Jack, with a pang, as he now remembered why he was here, and not at home. Mayor Thomas must have just realized this as well, because he looked stricken.

"My dear boy, forgive me! It completely slipped my mind about your grandfather. You must have just found out a few days ago, hmm? Yes, we've quite adjusted to it already."

"No no, it's alright. Grandpa wouldn't want me to be sad, so I'm not going to be. He also left me a letter, and he requested me to take over the farm. Did you know about this?" Jack felt that he was now capable of standing without the support of the door frame, so he stood upright, and stuck his hands in his pockets. Mayor Thomas considered his question for a moment.

"Well, you see, your Grandpa and I used to have tea, quite often. As his health... declined... he often said how he wished you could take care of the farm for him. I didn't really think he would ask you, but I'm not entirely surprised."

"Ah," said Jack, nodding gently. Mayor Thomas seemed to regain his stride after this.

"So, my boy, would you like a tour of the village?" His enthusiasm was infectious, but Jack still declined.

"Well, sir, I appreciate the offer, but I've got a few things to take care of, and I'm sure I can find my way around," he said, hoping he didn't offend the man. Sure enough, Mayor Thomas' face fell.

"Oh, well, that's quite alright. I'll see you later," he said hastily, and made his way back into town.

After about an hour of puttering, poking, and generally doing nothing at all, Jack was pretty much starving. He decided to go to the bakery, and get some breakfast. He combed his hair, washed his face, and set out for the town.

The bakery was a quaint building, like a gingerbread house in a fairy tale. The scent of cookies and cake could be smelled from far away. Inside, Jack found a table in the corner, and sat down, waiting to be served. Sure enough, in a few minutes a man in his mid 30's, with black hair, approached him.

"Hello! Are you new around here?"

Jack smiled, and nodded.

"Yep, just got in this morning. My grandfather ran the Willow Farm. I may be taking it over."

The man looked delighted.

"Fantastic! It'll be wonderful to see that place as lively as it once was."

"Well, just hang on. I'm not one hundred per cent sure I'm going to do it. There are a lot of things to consider, you know," Jack felt it necessary to slow this guy down. The man chuckled.

"Of course. Now, what can I get you?"

Jack perused the menu for a moment, before answering.

"How about a slice of toast, and a cup of coffee?"

"Coming right up."

As the man went back into the kitchen, Jack leaned back in his chair, and looked out the window. A young woman was rushing across the street. He couldn't make out her features, but she seemed to be in quite a hurry. Before he knew what was happening, she had ran right into the bakery.

"Jeff! I'm so sorry! I got caught up at Maria's house," exclaimed the girl, who quickly shrugged off her coat and threw on an apron. She was pleasantly plump, with short brown hair, and was wearing a long blue dress. Her cheeks were flushed from the exercise, and she looked very pretty.

Jack's waiter, who's name was apparently Jeff, smiled and said something to the girl, and she went into the kitchen. Jack's eyes followed her, until Jeff put his body determinedly in his path. When Jack looked up, Jeff had an eyebrow raised, and his arms crossed.

"Do you know Miss. Elli?"

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times, feeling a little confused.

"N-no, I didn't even know that was her name. I don't think I've ever met her," Jack stammered. Jeff seemed satisfied with his answer, and the warm smile returned to his face. After a few seconds, he went into the kitchen. Jack realized at this point that he had been holding his breath, and exhaled deeply. Had he had forgotten what a crazy little village this was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Alright, have faith, people! I'm feeling good about this story. I think I can finish it. Your reviews helped a lot! And keep them coming, too! Also, just to let you know, I haven't decided who Jack will fall for yet, I'm just going to let the story take me where it will.

Naoki07: Thanks for your wonderful review, and I promise to read as many of your stories as I can. From the quick glances that I've taken, you seem to be an excellent writer, and I'm excited to read what you've done!

Oreokids87: Wow! It made you cry? That's really encouraging, thanks! I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm going to review some of yours, too.

Ben: Yes and no. I'm using Flower Bud Village from 64, but I'm mixing and shuffling relationships a tad.


End file.
